1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to translating content on a display and, more specifically, to translating space constrained content on a display while maintaining the integrity, look, and feel of the content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current text translators provide translations of source text from one spoken language to a target language without accounting for the space constraints of the source text. In some situations, text translators are used by users to merely find a translation of source text, where the user enters the source text into the translator and the translator provides a word for word translation to a target or destination language. However, with the world becoming increasingly connected and with the many different languages spoken throughout the world, text translators are being used in many different situations.
While there does exist text translators that will translate text of content by simply overlaying the translated text over the original content, these translators fail to properly account for space constraints of the original or source text when translating. These translators simply overlay the most basic translations over the source text without accounting for the space constrains of the source text, the presentation of the content, and the utility of the content. Thus, more often than not, the translated text provided by these translators run into adjacent text sections, are overlaid on top of other translated text, or may extend off of the content entirely. Because translations often contain a different number of characters than that of the original source text, the space constraints of the original source text must be accounted for.